See You Again
by Aca-Aubrey
Summary: Sad Bechloe one-shot. Thinking about a sequel. Beca had a bad accident and Chloe thinks it's her fault. When she's waiting at the hospital with Aubrey and Amy, she shows them her real feelings for Chloe. Bad at summaries :) and still do not own Pitch Perfect.


**I'm not going to bother you with a long beginning. ****Just let me say, if you guys like this, I'll think of writing a sequel. And I do not own Pitch Perfect. This story is based on Wiz Khalifa's _See you again_.**

* * *

_It's been a long day, without you my friend_

_And I'll tell you all about it when I see you again_

_We've come a long way from where we began_

_Oh I'll tell you all about it when I see you again_

_When I see you again_

* * *

Beca Mitchell had an accident.  
It all happened when she read a text from Chloe, her girlfriend.  
The street was empty.  
Beca concentrated on her phone.  
She drove way too fast, and crashed with full speed into another car.  
She got hurt very bad. She got to hospital immediately.  
When Chloe arrived there, it wasn't clear if she'd survive.

* * *

_Damn, who knew_

_All the planes we flew_

_Good things we been through_

_That I'd be standing right here talking to you_

_But another path_

_I know we loved to hit the road and laugh_

_But something told me that it wouldn't last_

_Had to switch up look at things different see the bigger picture_

_Those were the days_

_Hard work forever pays_

_Now I see you in a better place_

* * *

„Miss Beale, your girlfriend is hurt very bad. I can't tell you if she'll survive" The doctor told Chloe.

Chloe had tears in her eyes. And her heart crashed. She felt so guilty. It was kinda her fault. What if she wouldn't have texted Beca? Would she have been crashed then? Would she be here in the hospital? What if, what if?

„Shhh. Chloe calm down." Aubrey hugged Chloe. Of course the blonde came to visit Beca as well. „It's not your fault. Chloe, she is a warrior. She'll do it."

Then Aubrey took out her phone.

„Who do you call?" Chloe asked, still feeling bad.

„Work. And Amy. I guess she has to know." Aubrey answered.

„You are going to quit work the next days?" Chloe asked shocked.

On this point you have to know Aubrey Posen. She had never put anything about work. Not friends, not family, not even health. Nothing.

„Chloe of course. I can't and I won't let you and Beca alone here. We are a family, even though I don't show it that often to you."

* * *

_How could we not talk about family when family's all that we got?_

_Everything I went through you were standing by my side_

_And now you gon' be with me for the last ride_

* * *

„Miss Beale, do you wanna see Beca?" The nurse asked.

„Yes, please." Chloe said.

As Chloe wanted to go in, Aubrey pulled her by her side. „Chloe, be brave. Beca needs it."

Chloe nodded. Then she went in.

* * *

_It's been a long day, without you my friend_

_And I'll tell you all about it when I see you again_

_We've come a long way from where we began_

_Oh I'll tell you all about it when I see you again_

_When I see you again_

* * *

Chloe went into the room.  
When she saw Beca she could do nothing but cry.  
Beca didn't even look that awful, her body was almost normal.  
Her organs must have been hurt.  
The reason Chloe cried was that Beca looked so different.  
So vulnerable.  
She just didn't look like the normal Beca anymore.  
Chloe sat down on the chair next to Beca's bed.

„I am so sorry, Beca." Chloe whispered. „It is my fault."  
The ginger pressed Beca's hand. Then she started to sing.  
Titanium of course.  
Her voice was shaky.  
After she finished singing, everything was quite.  
It felt like minutes.

But suddenly Beca pressed back. „Beca? Beca can you hear me?" Chloe started to whisper.

* * *

Beca opened her eyes. She seemed calm, everything seemed so normal.  
Then Beca started to breathe louder and harder.  
She wasn't able to breathe.

„Beca? Beca calm down!" Chloe panicked.

Right after that the doctor and a nurse came in.  
The doctor went immediately went to Beca and the nurse tried to bring Chloe out of the room.

„Miss Beale, you have to go out now. Please." The nurse said as she pulled Chloe softly out of the room.

* * *

As Chloe went into the hall, Aubrey and Amy was already waiting for her. Chloe fell into Aubrey's arms. „Aubrey." She cried. „Beca can't breathe. She can't breathe."

„Chloe, we are here for you. Don't worry, you won't be alone." Amy said. „We are a family."

* * *

_How could we not talk about family when family's all that we got?_

_Everything I went through you were standing by my side_

_And now you gon' be with me for the last ride_

The three Bellas just sat down a while.

„Chloe?" Amy asked. „Beca will do it. She can do it, I know it."

Chloe just ignored what Amy said. She was just quite.

„Chloe." Aubrey said. „Amy is right. She is a warrior."

„I just don't want her to be afraid." Chloe finally said. „Whatever happens, she has do it it alone. Whether she'll survive or die, she is alone with it. And I just want to be with her. Because I love her. I always did. And I'll always do."

* * *

_So let the light guide your way, yeah_

_Hold every memory as you go_

_And every road you take_

_Will always lead you home_

_Home_

* * *

After a few more hours of waiting, the doctor came to them.

„Excuse me, but I need to talk to one of you."

Aubrey looked to Chloe. „Chloe, do you want to talk with him?"

„No, Bree." Chloe answered. „Could you, please?"

„Of course." Aubrey said.

* * *

The doctor and Aubrey went into a room. After she came back, she looked upset.

Chloe stood up and walked to her. „What's up?"

„Chloe." Aubrey said. „I'm afraid Beca won't make it."

Chloe broke down. Her world broke down. Everything broke down.

* * *

_It's been a long day, without you my friend_

_And I'll tell you all about it when I see you again_

_We've come a long way from where we began_

_Oh I'll tell you all about it when I see you again_

_When I see you again_

* * *

**Please let me know how you liked this story with a review. Thanks for reading anyway.**

**XOXO**

**BTW these "" are down at the beginning because my macbook has with a german keyboard :D**


End file.
